Herpes viruses, particularly the herpes simplex virus, are one of the most common and persistent problems faced by the medical profession. It has been estimated that 75% of the population has been infected with herpes simplex virus; while most cases are asymtomatic, chronic outbreaks and orofacial and genital lesions are very common. Herpes genitalis is the second most common venereal disease, with over 100,000 occurrences in the U.S. each year. Orofacial lesions, often referred to as "fever blisters" or "cold sores" are extremely common. The lesions start out as an area of irritation, which develops a vesicle within a few hours. These vesicles generally break, causing secondary infection and spreading to surrounding skin or mucuous membranes, leaving an ulcerated area which scabs and heals from normal immune reactions in about 10-14 days.
After initial infection, the host develops antibodies which may eventually drive the virus into a latent state. The virus may be reactivated by a variety of factors, including ultraviolet rays, fever, stress, fatigue, and trauma. Despite the presence of antibodies, local eruptions recur indiscriminately, and run a generally predictable 10-14 day healing course.
In addition to abundant "folk medicine" cures which abound due to the common nature of the disease, the medical literature is replete with information related to the etiology, analysis, and treatment of herpes viruses. A good summary of the manifestations and treatments for herpes viruses is found in an article in the September, 1976 issue of "Drug Therapy," p. 27, by Michael W. Rytel, M.D., entitled "Herpes Simplex Infections."
The only drug which has been found to be effective in treating herpes simplex is idoxuridine eye drops for herpes keratitis. This drug has not proved successful however, in topical treatments for facial and labial herpes. Recent excitement in the medical community with regard to the efficacy of the topical application of a heterocyclic dye, followed by exposure to incandescent light, has abated due to subsequent testing showing ineffectiveness and cancer-causing potential. Initial successes with cytarbine have also proved illusory.
Most approaches to relieving the effect of herpes viruses have involved topical application of various drugs. Successful topical therapy would be expected to interrupt viral replication in the lesions and promote heating, but would not effect latent viruses. Nevertheless, no systemic cure is known.
No prior use of combinations of boric acid, tannic acid, and salicylic acid for herpes virus treatment is known to applicant. A solution believed to contain borotannic complex, salicylic acid, ethylacetate, benzyl p-hydroxybenzoate, methyl salicylate, and acetic acid in ethanol was marketed under the name "Onycho-Phytex" by Unimed, Inc., for treatment of onychomycosis, which is a fungus which attacks nails of the fingers and toes. The borotannic complex is believed to have been produced by the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,032, and was present in the amount of about 8% wt (about 5% wt tannic, 3% wt boric); the salicylic acid is believed to have been present in the amount of about 0.7% wt.
In the patent literature, the use of various chemicals, including components of the treatment of the invention, is described for skin eruptions. As early as 1872, Bergengren, U.S. 124,-60, described a skin potion fabricated from boric acid, potassium chlorate, and citric acid, in addition to some flowers and spices.
The use of an alcohol-glycerine solution of salicylic acid and boric acid for treating local skin diseases caused by vegetable parasites (e.g., ringworm, "athlete's foot") is described in Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,571, issued Oct. 12, 1937. Salicylic acid is used in concentrations of 3-10% wt as a fungus inhibitor, and boric acid was added to alleviate itching and to impart antiseptic properties. Prehn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,780, issued Oct. 10, 1939, describes a powder comprising salicylic acid, methanol, and champhor, in a powder vehicle of boric acid and starch for topical treatment of fungus and dermatitis.
The use of combinations of boric and tannic acids in skin treatment compositions is also disclosed in the literature. Jekel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,032, issued Jan. 31, 1961, discloses the combination of certain tannin/boric acid reaction products in a special solvent which is used for treatment of mycoses. Shelton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,241, issued Mar. 10, 1942, describes an aqueous medicinal composition for skin infections comprising an extract of catechol tannin for soothing effect, a phenolic antiseptic compound, and boric acid for pH control.
The literature does not describe any topical treatment which relieves herpes simplex. However, it has not been discovered that a very specific combination of ingredients is highly effective for the topical treatment of herpes viruses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel composition for topical treatment of herpes viruses. It is another object of the invention to provide a novel method for treating these viruses. A still further object of the invention is to provide a composition for treating herpes simplex lesions which not only causes the remission of the viruses but also importantly reduces its recurrence.